


I wasn't ready to forgive you, but now (with some therapy) maybe I am

by SupergirlWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara Danvers Needs Therapy, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor go to therapy, Lena Luthor Gets Therapy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Other, kara danvers gets therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupergirlWriter/pseuds/SupergirlWriter
Summary: EVERYONE WORRIES ABOUT KARA AND LENA.After Lena (Katie MgGrath) found out the true identity of her best friend (Melissa Benoist), a lot happened but they put a big pause in order to catch Lex and Lilian. Now that the troubles are over, everyone worries about how tense things are between them and thinks that maybe both friends need to finish talking to fully regain their friendship.So Kelly suggested therapy.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 25





	1. Kara is Supergirl.

"Is this going to work? Maybe Winn's therapist is a bit too short for them."

"Trust me, Nia, surviving all of Winn's childhood traumas is not that easy, this therapist has to be good," Alex replied to the young reporter.

"And why doesn't Kelly treat them?" Nia asked again.

"It wouldn't be ethical and at this moment they need the best care, but I know this therapist, Dr. Chase is very good," Kelly replied. "Oh, they're coming"

"And I'll ask the question that surely you have considered. Does this doctor know Supergirl's secret identity?" Asked Brainiac-5.

"Yes, but don't worry, J'onn will wipe that detail from her mind later. For now, they need to talk to someone who knows their situation." Alex replied.

Earlier that morning, Alex had called James to help her contact Winn's therapist, as he had always talked about how much she had helped him and now her little sister needed support.

Since the fight with Lex, things had changed quite a bit regarding everyone's relationship with Lena. Kara barely spoke to her, Lena hardly showed up on game nights and when she did she would leave very early. And they hardly spoke about the subject in question: Supergirl. It's like they weren't upset like they used to, but they haven't made up completely either and that's how Kelly suggested that maybe they needed a little push.

"What's wrong Alex?" Asked Kara, arriving at the place.

"Yes, what was the rush?" Asked Lena, who was also arriving.

"Listen, don't be angry, but we believe that you haven't taken the time to talk about everything that happened to you and we seriously think that this would do both of you very good," Alex said almost begging them not to get angry.

"Alex, what's up?" Kara asked.

"We got you a session with a therapist, so you can talk, feel comfortable, and be friends again. And I know that you feel like you are friends again ..." Alex interrupted them knowing what they were going to say. "But the truth is that you have a lot to discuss and you haven't had the opportunity."

"Alex, I don't think this is a good idea, I have work to do ..." Lena excused herself.

"And I have articles to write." Kara also excused herself.

"I already talked to Sam to cover you in L-corp and with Nia to cover you in Catco. Please, you have to give yourself this opportunity."

"I don't know ..." Lena and Kara said almost at the same time, both refusing to enter the office.

"None of you will work until you enter this office. No L-corp, no Supergirl."

Lena and Kara, like two scolded girls, looked at each other and considered that maybe it was a good idea to try, so they entered the office.

"Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor, please have a seat." Dr. Chase greeted them.

"Kara is fine."

"Please, just Lena."

"Very good, Lena, Kara, Why are you here?"

"My sister forced us," Kara replied.

"Because she thinks we need to talk about everything that happened in these months." Lena agreed.

"Yes, Alex told me the news that you found out Lena. Can you tell me how you felt when you found out the truth?"

Lena looked at Kara, fearing that something she said might hurt her or make the situation worse.

"Speak with confidence Lena, these are your feelings and we are here so you can talk. So to begin with, if you have to talk about the other, talk about her through me, okay? All right, Lena, let's get back to it."

About ten minutes passed in complete silence, it seemed that the young Luthor was looking for the right words to express herself, so the doctor just left her.

"I felt betrayed," Lena said finally. "My best friend, the person I trusted the most in the world, was lying to me since I met her. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. You see, I have a long list of people who have betrayed me, my entire family is included in that list and when I moved to National City I promised myself that I wasn't going to trust anyone else because that had never worked for me, until I met her and it changed my life totally, I had never met someone with so much light and joy so I let her in and she does this?"

"I apologized for having lied to you, Lena," Kara told her.

"Kara, talk about her through me."

"I apologized to her, doctor. I explained to her how afraid I was to tell her the truth, not because she was a Luthor or because I didn't trust her, but because I could not bear to put another person that I love at risk. I have lost most of the ones I have loved. Literally, my sister's job is to take care of me and she can't imagine how many times that almost cost her her life. J'onn, Winn, James, Nia ... they are all at risk every day because they work with me, because they are on my team. I didn't want to put her at risk."

Lena gave a wry laugh, to which Kara looked at her surprised at her reaction compared to the one she had a few weeks ago.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked.

"Please Kara, I'm a Luthor. Only the first day you met me you save me from two assassination attempts and I have suffered so many more without knowing your secret identity. Why do you think it would be different?"

"Because I saw you die."

"What?"

"The night I went to your house and ..."

"... and you called me a villain." Lena completed.

"Let's save that for another session." The doctor interrupted.

"Well, that night, I received a visit from an intergalactic creature called Mxyzptlk who offered me to go back to the past to fix everything I did to you, to tell you the truth when I should have told you and every time I tried something would go wrong. The first time I died, in the second attempt you died, the third time everyone died and in the last time everything went terribly wrong. I came to the conclusion that there was no point where could have turned out well.

"I'll tell you when it would have been a good time. That night, on the plane in Kaznia when I thought you had died, when I opened my heart to you telling you how much Eve's betrayal hurt me, that would have been the perfect moment and I would not have had to find out in the worst way possible. I'm sure you didn't go back to that moment."

"I didn't and I'm really sorry that you felt that way, it wasn't my intention. I tried to confess everything to you that night" Kara confessed.

"And why didn't you do it, Kara?" The doctor asked her.

"I was afraid of losing her," Kara said avoiding looking at Lena. "I was afraid of losing my best friend, I was afraid that you would feel that I betrayed you just like Eve, I was afraid of losing the only person with who I could stop being a superhero for a while and with who I could be completely normal. I know I should have told you before but I was afraid of hurting you. But I already told you all this, that night at the Pullitzer party I told you exactly everything I felt, everything. And yet you made me believe that you forgave me and pretended to be my friend. I felt so guilty and you took advantage."

"Lena, what's wrong?" When Kara finished speaking, the doctor noticed that Lena looked away.

"I did hear you, Kara. That night at the party, I did hear you. Until that day, I thought you had been using me to keep me on your side and not work with Lex. I mean, everyone knew but me and that leaves you thinking, you even told Nia, who you knew months ago! Then that night, I was going to tell Andrea who you are."

The room was quiet for a few moments, Kara lowered her gaze thinking that maybe this therapy thing hadn't been such a good idea, because that had just hurt her more than anything else Lena could say.

"But when I heard you that night," Lena continued. "I realized that you cared even a little to want to gain my trust. I never thought you were going to tell me your secret identity. So I aborted that plan and decided to do the same thing I thought you had done to me, use you by making you believe that I was on your side. And I'm really sorry I used you that way, between my anger and rage, I couldn't see that you were being honest with me."

"Well, I hadn't shown you much sincerity either, why would you believe me? I'm also sorry that you felt that we didn't trust you. I promise you that Alex put a lot of pressure on me to take courage and finally tell you, everyone wanted to tell you, but it was better for you to find out from me than from someone else. And the reason why it didn't take me so long to tell Nia, was precisely because I hadn't known her for years, I wasn't afraid of her reaction, I wasn't as afraid of losing her as I was with you"

Hearing this Lena got up from her seat and walked around a bit, thinking about her next words.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe you trusted me. I don't think you're being honest with me, Kara."

Kara looked at her in surprise at what she was saying.

"Why do you say that Lena?" Asked the doctor.

"How do you explain the kryptonite? Are you telling me that you trusted me when you accused me of wanting to hurt you and your cousin when all I wanted was to help Sam?"


	2. The Kryptonite.

"Last session I feel that we progressed a lot. Seeing that the two of you are here, assures me that you are committed to fix this friendship. In this new session, we will try to give both of you the opportunity to speak and express your feelings, but you will also try to put your pride aside and try to understand what the other one says. Is that clear?" The therapist indicated "Kara. Would you like to start where we left off last session?"

Kara got up, walked around thinking what to say, and then turned to Lena.

"I think I explained to you what kryptonite means to me and my cousin. It's not that I don't trust you, Lena. It's just that we need to have control over kryptonite, because if it falls in the wrong hands, we lose and we can't lose, a lot of people depend on us."

"Please, that day you treated me horrible when you know that I would never hurt any of you"

"I thought that too," Kara replied, looking at Lena. "You remember the night you were going to launch Myriad? Before the crisis? You were so angry with me and I completely understood that, I just wanted to talk to you and you pointed a kryptonite gun at me, that's when I knew that something had changed in you."

"No, no, that's just a misunderstanding," Lena said looking up at Kara. "The security system was activated by mistake, I was very angry with you, but I never wanted to hurt you."

"No? And what about the fortress of solitude? You reprogrammed the defenses to attack me with kryptonite, I trusted you and you used my greatest weakness against me. My greatest fear is being locked like I was in the pod when I came to earth and you made me feel trapped again, feeling that I had lost a important person in my life."

"It doesn't feel good, right?" Lena said, without looking at her.

"What do you mean, Lena?" Asked the therapist.

"That your best friend use your greatest vulnerability against you is not pretty," Lena replied, this time getting up from her seat. "Does it sound familiar? I told you countless times what my Achilles heel was, betrayal. And it never occurred to you how much it would hurt to find out that the only person I trusted lied to me? And to find out from my brother! That was what hurt me the most. And sorry if I didn't know you were claustrophobic, as far as I knew my best friend Kara hadn't made it to earth on a ship."

"Kara, would you like to say something to Lena?" The therapist said after the room was silent for a long time.

The two of them were silent for about 10 minutes, neither saying anything, perhaps waiting for the other one to start talking. Until after the awkward silence, one of them started.

"Sorry. I'm sorry that you had to find out in the worst way possible, I'm sorry that you found out in such a brutal way, I'm so sorry that you have felt so lonely for so long. I'm sorry that you felt that the only person you could trust was Lex. " Kara confessed. "I'm sorry I was so hypocrite in sending James to check your lab and I'm sorry I thought for a second that I couldn't trust you.

Lena's eyes were full of tears, she was so moved by Kara's words, that she needed a few more minutes to respond, until she perked up.

"Thank you, I really appreciate what you are telling me," Lena replied. "I am sorry I used kryptonite on you, I am sorry that I made you feel so bad physically and emotionally that day in the fortress. I'm so sorry I used you. I'm sorry I was so blind that I didn't realize that your friendship was always true. You never pretended" Lena told her in tears.

"I never lied," Kara reiterated. "You are my best friend, I didn't pretend to be your friend just to have you by my side, I became your friend because you are a beautiful person, with a great heart and a beautiful soul, and because I love being your best friend. I love seeing you on game nights, I love going to L-corp just to talk to you, you are one of the few people who I can really be me with, even when you didn't know I was Supergirl."

"Anything you want to say to Kara, Lena?" The therapist asked.

"I believe you." Lena says. "But then why did you lose your faith in me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think :)


	3. "Just like I would've done with any other villain."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. You speak about hope, help, and compassion for all, but for some reason, you lost your faith in me, that my soul could be saved. You just assumed that I was already a villain and had no return."

"It wasn't like that" Kara defended herself.

"Why didn't you try to talk to me?"

"I did!"

"Not enough! Why didn't Alex try? or J'onn? or Nia? or Brainy? I needed someone, Kara. What did you think was going to happen when the only people I found were Lex and Lilian?"

"I tried to talk to you after what happened, but you didn't want to listen to me, you were so denied that I had to make you see somehow that you were going the wrong way. I knew Lex couldn't be up to anything good, but at that moment you were going to trust anyone but me."

"Kara, I was upset, of course I wasn't going to listen to you. But why didn't you think it was a rage of the moment? That at some point it was going to pass? Why didn't you try to talk to me when my anger passed?"

"I didn't know when it was going to pass"

"So your solution was to call me a villain?

"What I tried to do was open your eyes, that you saw that you didn't have to become someone dark and full of resentment. That if you continued working with Lex, you could become what you never wanted. And it worked, you realized what Lex was up to."

"You lost your hope in me, you didn't give me the benefit of the doubt. You believed that I was a Luthor, that I was going to become a villain like my brother and that was what hurt me the most, because if there was someone that I never thought would judge me by my name it was you, Kara. You became one of those people who always judged me for being a Luthor, you never believed that all I wanted was to do good with Non Nocere."

"I thought I had lost you, I thought you were no longer the Lena that I considered my best friend. And for that forgive me, I thought very early that I had lost you, maybe I should have insisted and I should have tried to convince you that you still had a family with us ..."

"Thank you ..."

"I have not finished. It's true, but I'm not the only one who stopped having faith. Why did you think so fast that I was using you? Why, despite the time we have being friends, didn't you come to talk to me first?"

"I was blinded by rage and I thought you were pretending. That's what I do when I'm hurt, Kara, I build walls, I don't let anyone in and I suffocate inside them. I believe the worst because in my experience it is always the worst."

After a period of silence that seemed infinite, the therapist decided to intervene.

"Listening to both sides of the story, I think the real problem was the lack of communication. Both of you assumed something about the other because you were hurt, and for that reason, it was easy for you to distrust. My recommendation is that you try to tell each other what you feel you should have been said. Who wants to start?" The therapist indicated. Kara was the first to ask for the word.

"I guess I should start since I was the one who started this. I didn't talk to you, you didn't talk to me and we just believed the worst about each other. We both distrust and we both got hurt because of that, this could have been avoided if I told you the truth as soon as I knew that I could trust you ..."

"... Or if I spoke to you as soon as I found out the truth, we could have talked and saved ourselves a lot of pain. If I hadn't been carried away by anger, I would have understood that you were right in what you told me about Lex."

"You know everything, Lena. Let me tell you what I should have told you. You can be sure that you have a real family, that we all trust you, that you are not a villain, and that all you have from the Luthor's is that you are incredibly intelligent."

"Even after everything I did?" Lena asked with tears in her eyes. "Kara, in this year I have done horrible things, even when Lex didn't manipulate me, I manipulated Andrea, Eve, you ... I though you betrayed me and that you deserved it."

"Lena, you were hurt, you felt alone, you felt that we had used you. I understand and I am sure they will understand too. Besides, we've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on, and you always fall back into the light no matter how far they pull you into darkness. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you."

"Are you seriously making movie references in a moment of reconciliation?" Lena laughed through tears.

"I thought it was a good time." The Kryptonian also laughed.

"I will also say what I should have said. You are my best friend, the person who has cared and loved me the most, since you came into my life you have made me a better person. And now that I know everything you suffered, I admire more all your light and your joy. You trusted me when you didn't know me and you knew everything my brother had done to your cousin, and for that, I will always be grateful. So I trust you, Kara. Even though I was the last to find out ..." Lena told her, knowing what Kara was going to say "Now I understand that you had your reasons, that I must stop storing my feelings in little boxes, stop suffocating between walls and trust in all love you have for me."

"I'm really sorry about everything, Lena."

"I'm sorry too, Kara."

After all that was said, both girls felt much lighter and guilt-free.

Both had been angry and sad for everything that had happened, after having clarified everything they felt much freer and although it would take time, they were on the right path so that things would go back to the way they were before and now that they had spoken they could feel safe doing what they hadn't been able to do in months: give each other a sincere hug.

They had both missed each other.

"I'll tell Miss Danvers that this therapy was a success." The therapist said.

"Thank you very much for your help," Kara told her.

"Please, you did everything, I just pushed you."

Kara and Lena left the place with a true smile and feeling that they were regaining what they had lost for so long.

"I don't have to go to L-corp yet. Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Sure". Kara agreed with a smile. "But no kale" The Kryptonian warned with a smile.

"Ok, how about Big Belly Burger?" Lena said and took Kara's big smile as a yes, causing a laugh in the scientist.

"Now I understand how you ate so much without getting fat."

"Ah yes, Alex always tells me that."

"Well, maybe you can tell me a little more about Krypton."

"Sure, you would love it. It was a beautiful place ..."

Anyone who saw them walk would say they were very good friends, but the emotion with which these two spoke was of two people who missed each other and needed each other. The power of a friendship should never be underestimated and this is a great example as there is no power that can be compared with a Kryptonian and a Luthor working side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel like I covered all the emotional issues for these two in therapy, but I'm not entirely sure. We are talking about Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, they need more than three therapy sessions but regarding their friendship, I think they are doing quite well.
> 
> If you feel like I missed something, leave it in the comments and I can do a fourth part about it. I tried to stay as neutral as possible on this topic, but leave me in the comments if you liked it or if you didn't like it so I can improve :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
